When Tyson or Tanya met Kai
by TributeSonata
Summary: What happenes when a mysterious girl appears claiming to be Tyson? Don't read if you don't like TysonKai pairings!


Something like 'Poor Tyson'. My version of it! Please read that before reading this! You'll know who turned Tyson into a girl! I won't say who. You must read 'Poor Tyson' Chapter one to find out. ~~~~~~~~ Y2BM: Don't own Beyblade. Don't own idea. ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
(After the girl changes Tyson into a girl, Tyson wakes up.)  
  
Tyson finally stirred. He looked into the mirror. It was Tyson, but he was in a girl's body! Tyson screamed for all he was worth and then slammed the bathroom door shut, hurting his fingers as he did it super quick. "Ow!!!!" Tyson the girl shouted.(She) She looked down at her chest. She had breasts. Not too small and not too big. She realized her shirt and pants were way too tight. She took them of and flung them into the bathtub. She continued looking at her now feminine body, nice and slender. Her legs were nice and smooth, and longer too. Her hair was still the same colour but it was longer and wasn't too floppy. It was nice and smooth. Running her fingers through her hair, she sighed. She needed new clothes. That meant shopping.  
  
A knock on the bathroom door brought her back to her senses. " Tyson! I know you're in there! Ray, Max and Kenny are downstairs exploring the hotel and they thought you were at the restaurant. You weren't there. They told me. Come out Tyson!" It was Kai. " Stay away! Get out!" Tyson shouted back. Kai was puzzled. He pushed the door open, hitting Tyson. She fell onto the floor and groaned. Really loud. " AHHHHH! Tyson! What happen to you!" Kai screamed out. Then he fainted on the bathroom floor.  
"Kai, Kai, Kai! Wake up! Oh dear, don't die on me! KAI!"  
  
The sound of a girl's voice woke Kai up. He felt her hands on his back and legs. Just then Kai sat up, sending a surprised and very naked girl across the bathroom floor. "Ouch!" Kai groaned his back hurt. " Don't sit up. You're hurt. You're lips are bleeding too. Be careful. It'll hurt. DON"T SIT UP! WHAT DID I TELL YOU!" the girl screamed out. " Okay, okay! Who are you and why are you naked?" Kai asked her. The girl sighed. " It's me Tyson."  
  
Kai fainted again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Kai finally awoke, Tyson was crouching over him, hands on his chest. "You don't mind if I borrow your pants right? Thank you Kai!" The girl called out before leaving him in the bathroom. Tyson smiled and put on a pair of Kai's blue pants and used Kai's belt to tighten it. Tyson then went over and took one of Max's shirts. She saw a yellow and orange one and took it. She wore it and it fitted nicely. She then took her shoes and put them on. She smiled her outfit was perfect except for the pants. She took them off and walked over to Kenny's stuff. She took out his pair of purple shorts and put them on. She then smiled. Her outfit was pretty good. " Come on Kai, We're going shopping!" Tyson called out. "Okay." Kai called out, finally able to stand up. ~~~~~  
  
At the mall Tyson walked over to "Nature's Gal" a boutique that sold loads of chic stuff 'bout nature. " Tyson, I can't go in there!" Kai wailed. " Oh yes you can. Don't call me Tyson, I'm a girl. Tanya." Tyson, now Tanya replied.  
  
Tanya looked at the clothes. She picked out a mini skirt with flower and leaf prints, a tube top with flowers printed on it, a pair of jeans with sequins on it, a blouse with the words 'Peace to Nature' on it and a skirt that went down to her knee to go with a very chic jacket that had a Dragon on it. Tanya thought it would remind her of Dragoon.  
  
She brought the outfits into the changing room. She came out wearing the mini skirt and tube top. " Nod if you think its okay." Tanya told Kai. Kai nodded.  
  
Next, Tyson came out wearing the skirt with the jacket buttoned up. Kai nodded again.  
  
Then she came out with the jeans and blouse. Kai nodded again.  
  
They paid for Tanya's clothes with Mr. Dickinson's credit card. Then they proceeded to the shoe shop " Chic for feet" to get 'Tanya's' shoes. Tanya chose a pair of blue high heels, a pair of red and blue combat boots and a pair of red sandals. They bought them all.  
  
Finally, Tanya dragged Kai over to an underwear and bra shop. Kai waited outside while Tanya chose what she wanted. She chose two bras one with a leopard print and one with dolphins on it. She also chose 8 panties.  
  
1 blue. 2 red. 1 purple. 1 white. 1 pink. 1 yellow. 1 skin coloured.  
  
They paid for them and left the mall. They decided to go back to the hotel. Before going back Tyson begged Kai to bring him to Macdonald for a burger. While eating, two people saw them.  
  
" Kai? Is that you with that weird girl?"  
  
Kai spun round. It was Max and Ray. They seemed really puzzled. " Kai, can we talk to you? Privately?" they asked him. Kai got out of his seat and followed them.  
  
" Kai, we have a problem! Kenny can't find his purple shorts and Max can't find his yellow and orange shirt. That weird girl is wearing them. Tyson is also missing. By the way, why do you have three plastic bags with you? You don't go shopping. Also, whoever that girl is, Max's shirt is too tight for her! You can actually see her breasts!" Ray asked Kai.  
  
" Relax. It's Tyson. The girl is Tyson. She got turned into a girl by another girl. It was to make Dragoon stronger. Do you believe in Ying & Yang? Yes. Now that Tyson is of the opposite sex of Dragoon, their powers can fuse to become one. Get it? I will not explain again. Besides, want to go shopping with Tyson and me? I'll be fun, I guess. Oh! Call Tyson Tanya when we go get clothes. She is now a girl. Are you with me? I forgot. Tyson is wearing Kenny's shorts and your shirt, Max. Besides what do you expect her to wear? Do you want her to change in the toilet? I can tell her to." Kai replied.  
  
" Yes please!" Ray and Max replied.  
  
Kai nodded and walked back to Tyson.  
  
" Tyson, I want you to go and change. You are wearing clothes meant for boys. Please go and change into the clothes we bought. Then come back here. We will drop the stuff back in the hotel room and then we will go to a Hobby store." Kai gently told Tyson.  
  
Tyson nodded, got her stuff and went over to the toilet.  
  
She came out wearing the mini skirt and tube top. " Let's go!"  
  
They all left and headed for the Hotel.  
  
~~~~~~ END 


End file.
